vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorch (Titanfall 2)
|-|Scorch= |-|Scorch Prime= Summary Scorched Earth, or Scorch for short, is a Titan featured in Titanfall 2, and is based on the [[Ogre (Titanfall)|'Ogre' Titan's]] design, with many enhancements based around the theme of fire. Like the Ogre, Scorch is slow, however is it extremely sturdy and has a great role as a heavy Titan. It is designed to use its signature weapon, the T-203 Thermite launcher and thermite grenades. While not very different from the Ogre, the addition of slow but steady fire powers complement the chassis and make for a Titan ideally used for cutting off enemies and keeping them trapped, while being able to take large amounts of damage. It has a cosmetic variant called Scorch Prime. The differences are in-game sound effects, and a new kill animation, and shape of the chassis is altered to appear more lethal or intimidating. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 9-A | High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: "Scorch" or "Scorched Earth" Origin: Titanfall Gender: Not applicable, although the Titan can have a male or female A.I. Age: Not applicable Classification: Titan, Mech, Exoskeleton Powers and Abilities: Barrier Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically | Small Building level | Large Building level (Nuclear Ejection causes Titans of any kind to self-destruct with a gigantic explosive blast), likely City Block level Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman speeds (outruns standard Pilots) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely higher (Far stronger than other Titans, to such a degree where it can lift them above itself for an execution, and one Titan, BT-7274, has a chassis that weighs 40 tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Due to being able to rip Pilots out of other Titans, and tear other Titans into pieces) Durability: At least Large Building level '''physically (Based on the Ogre's chassis) | '''Wall level shields normally Stamina: High (They seem to withstand complete isolation from an external power source for long periods of time, however rely on batteries to be powered) Range: Several meters physically, several dozen meters with offensive equipment Standard Equipment: * T-203 Thermite Launcher: Single-round rifle that holds one thermite grenade, must manually be reloaded each time * Ejection Seat: Chair used to force Pilots of out a doomed Titan in case of emergency Intelligence: Average, the A.I. can fight against Pilot controlled Titans fairly well in most cases, can be increased by a Pilot's choice. Weaknesses: '''Not as skilled unmanned, Nuclear Ejection destroys the Titan instantly. Titans run on batteries that eventually can run out, or be taken out, as done by Pilots that perform a rodeo attack. Vulnerable to its own thermite unless equipped with tempered plating, slower than a typical Titan (being based off the Ogre). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thermal shield:' A defensive shield of fire that instantly vaporizes incoming projectiles and enemies that wander into it *'Firewall: ' Offensive attack that creates a long flame trench in the ground, killing or burning anything that crosses it *'Incendiary Gas': A canister that spews flammable gas once launched, which can be triggered to burst into flames covering the ground around it, typically 2 can be used at once before reloading is needed *'Flame Core:' Its powerful signature attack in which the Titan slams its hands into the ground, creating a wide shock-wave that will burn or catch fire to anything the hellish and powerful flames resulting from the shock-wave *'Nuclear Ejection:' A self-destructive technique usually reserves as a last resort for doomed Titans. Ejects the Pilot and uses the nuclear reactor within the Titan to self-destruct Key: Physically | Weaponry | Nuclear Ejection Videos Official Reveal Video Category:Titanfall Category:Mecha Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8